An Accident On The Streets Of Central
by PeoMich
Summary: Ed Elric has once again moved but what happens when he's running late for the first day of school... Envy x Ewdard Edward x Envy Ed x Envy Envy x Ed Edvy watevs floats your boat
1. Chapter 1: Running Late

There were a lot of things Edward Elric hated about moving, one of those things was unpacking. Especially when he had to do it ALL THE TIME! Ed was 16 years old starting yr12 at 'Central High School' and a child prodigy. He'd already been skipped a grade ahead and had scholarships  
to the most high-quality colleges in the field of science and engineering. "Bloody bastard making us move... AGAIN!" Ed grumbled shifting only another box of his stuff on his bed onto the floor with four other boxes. Ed flopped onto his new bed sighing in relief into his pillow to be finally lying down free from the terrible ache in his lower back from carrying all his junk up stairs. Not to mentation he was stiff from the long train ride into central.

"Ahh... Well I guess you won't be helping with the unpacking anymore" Al sighed knowing his older brother wasn't even helping much before. Ed only could be bothered to reply with a grunt and turned onto his back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Why should I? I had everything in my old room where I wanted it. Now I have to unpack my shit AGAIN?" Ed pouted. Al rolled his eyes at his 'mature' older brother's tantrum.

"Well maybe you should stop packing for today and rest Niisan... you do have to wake up early for school tomorrow. I bet with the whole trip you're probably..." Al's voice trailed off as he walked away from his brother's room with a box to his own room down the short hallway. But it didn't even matter anyway as Ed zoned out at the word school. Just another thing Ed hated about moving, having to go to new schools and introduce himself to strangers... again and again. But Ed felt fortunate that this time he'd know at least one person this time round, an old childhood friend who was also kind of interested in mechanics. But Ed felt too exhausted to dread school anymore and  
fell asleep in his clothes he'd arrived in.

* * *

"Brother."

"Brother!"

Groan

"Ed wake up or I'll come up there!" Ed opened his eyes to an unpacked, messy, unorganized room. Though it only looked that way because he refused to pack and clean it last night. Ed rolled in his bed to face the wall and look out the window, it looked like it was going to be a sunny happy day. That disappointed Ed as he liked the weather to match his mood... depressed.

"I warned you Niisan!" Suddenly Ed the blanket wrapped around him been pulled which cause Ed  
to spin as the blanket unwrapped itself and land onto the floor...face first. If Al wasn't completely oblivious to his older brothers mood, he would of came up stairs and cheer him up about going to a new school (again) but instead he giggle as he watched his brother grab onto his bed trying to help himself up one hand clutching his face from being knocked out of bed.

"Now are you going sit there all day or are you gonna get up and ready?" Al giggled finding his brother's death glare amusing. Al was 13years old and had blond short hair with blue soft eyes unlike his brother with golden piercing eyes and long blond hair to his shoulders which was tied up. Also unlike his brother Al was always happy and an optimist, he was actually excited starting High School even if the first couple of days will be tough with him having a prosthetic leg. Most people would feel uncomfortable with him and shun him but soon Al would win them other and become the most popularity boy in his grade. 'Woopy' Ed thought.

Al's leg was injured beyond repair in a car accident and had to be amputated, there life started to spiral out of control as their mother was very Ill at the time of the accident. While Al was still  
recovering from the accident she'd have to look after them by herself because their father would leave her with the kids when he'd have to go for months on his science exhibitions. It made her upset even though she'd try to hide it as best she could from Al and Ed but never let get in the way of being there for them. Until she died. After her death their father had to look after them, so he'd have to take them with him on his work, always moving to different places that Ed hated with all his heart but Al was happy cause thought it was a sign for a new beginning with their new family.

Though their father said this might become a permanent stay as he was getting his own lab near of Central, but because of Ed's strong detest for his father he didn't believe him because he's said that before (even it was Ed trying to find more ways to hate his father). But Ed didn't hate moving to central that much as it did have the best field courses of science, Ed was still trying to find a way to make a leg for Al that connected with nerves and worked like a normal leg. The one Al was wearing was the first version of 'Auto Mail' Ed created isn't ALL that different from a prospected leg but people said he was on his way to bigger and greater things and he's invention is going to revolutionize the world of blah blah blah. It didn't matter what those people said, the only thing was important that he didn't fail and let down Al, they were the only family they had (except their dad  
who'd stay for a couple of days every few weeks).

"Whatever Al I'm getting up." Ed grumbled standing.

"Well... you better make it quick seeing you only have 45mins to have a shower, get change, eat breakfast and then it's a 10minute walk to school." Al snigger.

"WHAT!" Ed yelled and dashed to his closet pulling out his favourite black leather pants and tank top rushing to the bathroom across from his room in hallway. Al laughed to himself making his way out of his brother's room and heading downstairs.

"ED HURRY! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Al yelled from the front door of the house.

"GO ON AHEAD WITHOUT!" Ed yelled out from the bathroom.

"YOU SURE!"

"YEAH"

"WELL I LEFT SOME TOAST IN THE TOASTER FOR YOU FOR BREAKY! BYE!" with that Al lifted the house to make his way to school. About 12 minutes after Al left the bathroom door flew open with a  
short blond carrying a red coat and a hair tie in his mouth was rushing out making his way downstairs only to have his favourite red coat that wrap around his legs and send him tumbling down the stairs.  
"Aghhh... Curse you gravity... you win this round!" Ed groaned in a pile at the bottom of the steps shaking his fist in the air. Ed did have a bad balancing problem even though he was close the ground (Ha! Shorty! You can't get me!). Ed raced out the house swallowing his last bite of breakfast, hands behind his head trying to braid his air with his bag bouncing wildly with one strap around his shoulder.

* * *

Ed started sprinting as fast he could for his school pushing through the few people on the street when he suddenly turned a corner and "SLAM" hit against something as solid as a wall! Only Ed was certain it wasn't a wall unless people decide walls should have LIPS! Ed's was incomplete shock when the last thing he knew he had pushed past a girl apologizing thinking he might actually get to school in time but instead was on the ground on top of a complete stranger lip locking. Ed's golden orbs stared into those of violet mirroring the same shock on Ed's face. Ed suddenly broke of the lip lock when he remembered he has to do a thing called breathing and gasped then started blurting apologies.

"OH MY GOD- I am so, so, SO sorry but I have to go and I'm late for school and, and, and... I- I'm... I have to go!" and with that Ed got of the stranger quickly picked up his stuff that had spilt out of  
his bag and mixed with the strangers and took off. Red. As. A. (SEXY) Tomato. The stranger though wasn't of in hurry to get up and back on his parked bike from stopping by the bakery to get a bite. No, instead he laid there on the path with a crowd gathering with only one logical thought to have at a moment like this. WHAT. THE. FUCK.

* * *

Ed had less than 4 minutes to get to school even though he was at least 16 minutes away; Ed was a little preoccupied in his mind to have a skits attack about being late though. Let's say thought of...  
AHH my first kiss! And...AHHH this is already turning out as a bad day! And last but not least...  
WTF ARE PALMTREE'S WITH PURPLE EYES DOING WALKING ON THE STREETS OF CENTAL!


	2. Chapter 2: Take Your Seat

**Chapter 2: Take Your Seat**

**I'm sorry I'm new to this and I was trying to post this new chapter but I didn't and uh I'm sorry. But here it is the next chapter YAY!** **You might have noticed how fast I posted, well that is because when I read the lovely comments from you people I had so much energy and**

**started immediately! XP So enough with the chat let's get on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Pant... Pant... Pant...  
Ed raced through the corridors trying to reach his classroom. Ed was in more of a pissed mood after he went to the office to get his timetable and the teachers only laughed and told his primary school is down the street then a left (his yells could probably be heard from space).  
297... 298... 299... 301!

Ed raced towards the door and reached out to Handel turned it but wasn't expecting the door to open inwards and was sent flying into the room crashing into the bin out front of the class. Laughter broke through class room and for the second time that day he had a blush across his face that everyone could see. Ed tried to stand up and gather whatever pride he had left and books after he put the crumbled up papers in the bin again and not on his lap when something pulled him up by the ear.

"AHG! Ow my ear, let go!"

"How dare you young man come in here and disrupt my whole class! The high school introduction for year 8's are in the gym outside!"

"Ahhh I'm not a year 8 I'm a year 12! I'm Edward Elric the new student! PLZ LET GO!" Edward thought his ear was going to be tear off.

"You're the new student..." the one furious blond hair women quickly let go of her grip on the poor boys ear with a face of surprise and help the humiliated boy up. "I'm sorry Edward please forgive me, I thought you were a smug year 8 punk."

"Um no I'm sorry I should... Of um... Knocked first and... uh..." Ed's voice trailed off as he felt the piercing stares and giggling amongst the class directed at him. The teacher notice this immediately.  
"We do not great new students this way so quite the lot if you or you can be joining me in an afternoon detention!" that quieted the class, "Edward I'm Miss Riza and I will be your English teacher for the year, would please introduce yourself to the class." Miss Riza smile reassuringly gesturing towards the class. Ed took a load gulp and started to walk to the front of the class nervously. One thing Ed hated was being the centre of attention.

"Um... Hello I'm Edward Elric but I liked to just be called Ed and I uh... Um... can I help you...?" Ed asked as he was suddenly taken that someone actually put up their hand to ask a question.

"Have you been skipped a grade?" the boy up the back asked lowering his hand.

"Well... Yea I've actually been skipped one-"

"They actually skipped a 13year old ahead to year 12!"

"Nah he's defiantly only 12 years old!"

"Shouldn't you be at the primary school, it's only just down the block and a right-" Ed felt completely humiliated he was already use to being thought he was younger by his fellow class mates but never like this! People guessing and taking bets on how old he was! _And it's a left_ _to the primary school you jackass! _Ed fumed mentally ready to snap at any point.

"Actually for your information I'm 15! I've only been skipped ahead ONE year!" Ed yelled out but if they've know what Ed is like when he's no keeping his calm (cause that sure was calm) they would of stayed quite but the awkward silence didn't last long.

"No way!"

"But you're so short!"

"My little SISTER is taller than you and she's in grade 7!" The class broke out in disbelieve and where yelling out and talking worst then before.

"That's enough! I thought I told you the next person to make another outburst is missing out on their afternoon, or should I also make that a weekend!" Riza ordered furiously, disgusted in her classes behaviour. Her students knew better then to get on Riza's badside, known as one of the strictest teacher and vice principle. "Ed you can sit there in the second row by the window over there next to the empty seat, it seems that person is late again." or ditched school she mentally thought. Ed took his seat and put his books on a neat stack on his desk. The classroom was broken into 3 rows of one desk with two chairs behind each one. "But if that person does arrive Ed tell me if he's giving you any trouble and I'll swap you around with someone else in the class. Also can you stay after class so i can give you out what were up to in class and so on." she smiled to Ed sincerely. "Now class back to our discussion on ..." Riza continued on with her lesson.

Ed didn't stay focus for long. Today is the worst day of my life! If totally not only embarrassed myself in-front of the class! But then there is that incident of that kiss with that gu-... girl... guy uh... _No it was defiantly a guy because I could feel his muscular biceps against my own- AHG! Stop_ _thinking it about AHH! _Ed's face turn an unbelievable colour of red and thrashed his head crazy side to side, luckily no-one in the class notice well... Except the big guy behind him. "Wow dude chill there's nothing to be embarrassed about this class will probably completely forget what this afternoon ." the guy behind reached out a hand and put it on Ed's shoulder. "Ah wha- oh thanks hehe I'm sure it'll blow over..." Ed gave a weak smile embarresed someone actually saw his little fit. "Yo, ya names Ed ain't it, I'm Nicolas but calls me Nick and tis big soft lug is Buck."

"Pft cause everyone knows the big tough quarterback is a 'soft lug'" the big guy sarcastically retorted back to the other guy next to him. Ed probably guessed he was a rapper seeing his shirt said 'Rapster In Da House' (well duh Ed). Nick had a cap on inside the class titled sideways, big cargo pants and a huge hoodie with dollars signs on it everywhere that stood out against his dark complexion. Buck (a.k.a soft lug) could probably be seen from down the hall by how big and buff he was though had brown shirt hair and blue eyes that seemed to show he was a pretty friendly guy. "Yo Ed man don't listen to the Misses ova d'eres Envys a good homie of outs and I don'tz think he'lls give ya no troubles." Nickolas reassured Ed.

"Well... unless you get on his bad side... then start running for your life." Nick and Buck started chuckling as if remembering a time some poor fella got on his bad side but Ed already turned back to facing the front.

_Envy... what a weird name-_  
"Now Get out of here before I decide to rip your head off! NOW!" a voice muffled by the closed door but still able to understand sounded like it came from the hall... and it was pissed. _A female...?_ Ed thought to himself.

"Well so much for not being a bad mood..." Buck muttered with a big grin plastered on it Ed staring at him.

"ENVY take your seat and you better not give any trouble to the new student!"

"New student..." the voice trailed off. Ed turned around to look at the other person and felt his heart sank. He jumped out of his seat pointing towards the other student mirroring his exact movement "It's you!"

* * *

**Author Notes:  
Ooh cliff hanger. So if you want me to post quicker leave comments cause it makes me so HAPPY! Oo also a little sneak peak to next chapter that it's going to be in Envy's point of view (POV) so look out for my chapters I luv ya's if you review and I'll answer questions if there's any. I also do plan using most of the characters from the tv series so yeas just telling you so laterz (sorry its short :[ I'll try to make longer chapters).**


	3. Chapter 3: Running for the Hills

**Hey Everyone!**

**I hope you've noted how fast I've updated even though I didn't get a lot of reviews this time but when I got Nocturnalwhitewolf's comments it made me so ecstatic I started straight away XD Thank you for the reviews I really love getting them and I loved yours. So plz comment but enough with that lets get onto the story!**

**Oops almost forgot again...**

**Disclaimer:**** People if I owned FMA I think you can guess what would happen...**

* * *

Envy strides through the corridors with his back hunched and his fist clenched, gritting his teeth. Envy had just bark his motorcycle in the schools car park when no other then Envy's most hated principle (well it seemed only mostly Envy hated his, all the girl in the school on the other hand had a huge crush on him) he's ever had caught him for being late and gave him a Saturday detention! But for some unexplainable reason his principle didn't believe him it wasn't his fault and that some middle school pipsqueak sexually assaulted him on the streets of central, innocently stopping at the bakery for a quick bite.

"If I ever see that pipsqueak EVER again I swear I'll-" before Envy could finish his death threat to no one in particular a voice came from behind him.

"Well if it isn't Envy wondering the corridor probably without a hall pass..."

Envy turned around to look at the person he probably guessed who it was. "Russell I don't give a shit right now to put with you fucking pathetic ass right now so get lost!" Envy growled, he was already in a bad mood where, if Russell was smart, should be running for the hills as for told from before. But Russell walked up straight to envy with a crook grin on his face, staring straight into the cold, vengeful purple eyes of Envy against with his one blue amused eye that wasn't cover under the bang of his blond hair. Russell just stared Envy down, cause he was at least a foot taller that Envy,

"Aww poor Envy is someone in a bad-" before Russell could finish is taunt he was thrown  
into the lockers to the side of them and slid down them in an uncomfortable sitting position. Russell was about to yell at Envy for the sudden assault and threaten to sue when envy push his foot down hard on his throat cutting off air.

"Russell I've already told you that I'm in no mood to deal with you so if you don't want your ass kicked SO hard, which I would enjoy to see you in agonizing pain," Envy's smirk soon fell when he realized what he was doing before, "But I'm already late for Riza's class." Just the thought sent Shivers down Envy's spine. Envy removed his foot from crushing the throat of the squirming boy from underneath him and stood over him. "Now Get out of here before I decide to rip your head off!" Envy bellowed as he watched the pathetic little worm know as Russel struggle to his feet clenching his throat stand slowly. "NOW!" And that was enough to send Russel running down the corridor finally listening to the advice of running for the hills when Envy's in a bad mood.

Envy flung the door open to his class not even sparing a thought of knocking and apologizing for being late (he was Envy whata expect), earning a glare from Riza, automatically rolling his eyes knowing he'd just earned a Saturday detention.

"ENVY take your seat and you better not give any trouble to the new student!" Riza ordered not bothering to lecture Envy, there was absolutely no point in it at all.

"New student..." Envy began but trailed off as he saw a short blond haired kid, back turned, looking at buck with a huge smile spread across his face and Nick snickering. As soon as Envy saw the blond turn around and looked into those golden honey soft eyes Envy jumped a meter back pointing at the stranger sitting at the desk he was assigned  
at. "It's you!" Everyone in the whole class stared at the two as they both stood there in silent staring wide eyed and pointing at each other in a long period of awkward silence.

"Envy, Ed... do you... Know each other?" Riza asked as it seemed that neither of them where going to make a move anytime soon. That seemed enough to wake Envy from his period of shock and returned back down to earth. But Envy was at complete stun on what to do, the entire tome he was driving here he swore if he ever saw the guy who tackled and kissed him again he would bring all hell down on them. But when Envy turn his head towards the class and realized that he had the whole classes attention a devious smirk spread across his face and linked his hands behind his head, face turned up towards the ceiling standing casually as if nothing had just transpired before happen.

"Well... I thought Edo-kun (his name is Ed right?) would of told... But if he didn't tell you well I guess I should honour that but..." Envy tilted his head down to look into Ed's eyes with his own devious eyes. With that moment of eye contact Ed was broken from his phase of shock and paled. He wouldn't dare tell the class that I... No-one assaults Envy and gets away with it chibi-kun.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story and PLZ leave comments and if you have any questions or see something I could improve or spelt or typed wrong tell me cause it would make me a better writer XP (sorry its short T_T')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone**

**Everything hates me. When I got your reviews I started straight away and had the chapter done a week ago BUT something happened and didn't save my editing cause I have to Edit the chapters so It doesn't look like Chapter one (I write it on my Iphone so it's done faster) but here it is and I'm SO sorry. Thankyou for the reviews and tips. When I read about my punctuation and spelling mistakes I almost bashed my head against a wall... I just want it to be the best. But someone suggested a I get a BetaReader (had to search what that meant) but I don't know anyone else on FanFiction so I'm just a loner. But if anyone wants the job of my editor (at least that what I think BetaReader means) send me a personal message if you think you would want to help me out... a quicker preview. But any on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it... there just remember that for now one please.**

**Warnings: Cussing... I think that's it... LOL can't even remember myself.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Edward always hated the first day of school (on his big list of hates in the world), always having to make a good first impression or be a complete social reject, which didn't bother Ed that much as he only wanted to focus on his studying but didn't want any trouble. It had been less than 20 minutes into the first period and Ed had already had a horrible first day of school that didn't even begin when he even entered school!

"Well... I thought Edo-kun would of told... But if he didn't tell you well I guess I should honour that but..." the teenager Ed has kissed before looked into Ed's eyes with a devious grin on his face, Ed had a bad feeling that the teenager in front of him named Envy was ready to ruin Ed's social life right in front him.

"When I was riding here to school this morning I decided to-" Ed panicked. No. No, He can't! He wouldn't-

"-upon exiting said bakery and making my way back to my bike I was suddenly side swiped by Edo-kun over here who pinned me to the ground and then out of nowhere he-!" before Envy could Finnish his exaggerated, dramatic retell of that earlier morning Envy was tackled by Ed and both sent flying into the class rubbish bin.

"NOOOO!" Ed squealed so loud in a voice of a shear horror of a little girl was once again sitting on Envy's pelvis that was lying on his back, both hands covering Envy's mouth. Everyone was suddenly taken by the shear act of stupidity starring wide eyed at Ed, along with Envy, who did something no one dear ever try.

Envy, ready to push Edward off of him and kick the shit out him, laid there perfectly still actually enjoying the contact of Ed's warm soft skin against his cool pale one. He was bewitched by the stare of worried but anxious warm golden eyes stared back at him, the beautiful blond bangs that shined as bright as the actual sun itself and not forgetting the amazing blush across the blonds soft innocent face. W-what... perfection Envy thought to himself... this guy pisses me off.

Edward soon aware of the eyes of the entire room burning holes into him jump back onto his feet with a squeal and walked back to his seat calmly without making any eye contact and just kept his eye to the front of the class. Envy standing up slowly working through his daze and secretly missing the body contact of the blond looked back at the class while brushing off invisible bust of himself the same time.

"We should- should Uh... Get back to the l-lesson and all.. Uh it was nothing Um also probably enough distractions for today... Uh yea..." Envy frowned with his eyes narrowed, most would say he was pissed at the whole class. But Envy frowned at his own sudden attitude change of humiliating the blond and then causing as much physical pain but longing to... Uh um- well Envy actual doesn't understand what's he's. Envy infuriated by his lack of understanding of his own feelings and at the blond for causing it walked over to his seat next to blond and sat (more like slouching) quietly also keeping eyes forward not making any eye contact.

* * *

After 5 minutes back into the lecture Mrs Riza tried to work pass the awkward moment and get into the lesson and soon enough the shock passed. Though Ed still had trouble staying focused on the lesson but this time his mind was plagued thoughts of the strange boy next to him and admiring his features.

He had black tinted green hair that looked completely wild as it spiked out ignoring the laws of gravity though from this close it looked as smooth as silk. He wore a black Hoodie with a skull at the back and baggy jeans with chains around the waist and holes in the knees with black sneakers. He must like black. He also looks pretty pale I bet underneath the hoodie he's thin but he feels pretty well toned when I was lying on top of him-

"Seeing anything you like pipsqueak."

"Wha- huh I didn't mean to stare... Did you just call me-" Ed quickly put his hand over his mouth to stop him from making an outburst bringing more attention to himself so he blushed and sunk down in his chair arms crossed eyes narrowed. Envy finally broke his attention from the board to look at the blond next to him. Suddenly he wasn't angry the blond anymore but realized something to himself. That he really likes seeing Ed blush.

"Aww what's wrong Edo, don't like being called pipsqueak. Well I guess I can come up with another nickname, but you have to live that one... hm Chibi-chan sounds good huh."

Envy purred at the blond with his cheek pressed against his palm. Ed just sent him a death glare.

"Well I hope you like being called Palmtree then." Ed smirked as he saw Envy twitch at the name and their eyes met, glaring daggers at each other for a long period of time until Ed's attention darted to the source of the scribbling noise in the background. Envy had been taking notes the whole time if what Riza had been saying since she restarted the lecture.

"What are you doing, h-how'd you do that?" Envy looked down at his hand as it was still taking notes.

"Uh taking notes, duh Chibi"

Twitch

"...We're opposed to take notes?" Ed said looking around the class writing frantically down what Riza was saying. Actually Ed had just noticed Riza is talking fast, real fast.

"We have to take notes because she talks so fast and doesn't even take breaks to stop and summarize or even check we got it all down. When she's done talking she sets the work we have to do in our texts books and do it in our notebooks. She never writes more than the work was assigned on the board. That's why she's known as the toughest teachers... That and she have the most quietest cause no-one talks and risks missing something important," Envy's eyes shifted from the class to Ed empty notebook page. "But I guess Chibi is a risk taker then huh..."

Ed would of retorted something insulting to Envy for being called chibi again but grabbed his pencil and started frantically writing to catch up the 30minutes of class he's wasted, thus ending Ed's and Envy's conversation.

"-so I suspect chapter 5, question 1-12 done easy if you were paying attention-" Riza ended the lecture assigning the classes homework turning to write one the board.

Ed sighs in relief dropping his pencil and banging his head in exhaustion.

"Heh, it's pretty tiring at first but you'll get better at it... Well not as good as me, I'm the best." Envy smirked showing how proud he was at his ability.

"Augh, how'd you do that while we were talking?" Ed lifted his head from the table and stared up at Envy.

"I have a stronger sense of over developed hearing and great muscle memory so I pretty good at multitasking. "Envy's smugness was getting to Ed do he decided to change the subject by looking what was his next subject.

"Social Studies...?" Ed frowned. I didn't see a room 101 running here; maybe it's on the 2nd floor?

"Nick has social double social studies on Mondays too, he can show how to get there. Right Nick!" Envy said turning around in his chair acknowledging his friends for the first time this whole lesson.

"Showz' things En, I can hook the little man with da knows aboutz." Nick answered with a big toothy grin.

"Uh, thanks I'd appreciate it" Ed smiled back at him.

RING

"Okay your dismissed class, you can go." Riza said straighting papers, sitting at her desk.

* * *

As soon as Ed took a step outside of class an arm swung around Ed's neck and brought him close to Nick's chest. "Yo have nuttingz to worrys about if ya stick to me kidz," Nick pointed towards himself using his thumb and sending some type of salute towards Envy and buck walking the other direction down the corridor to their next class as some sort of good bye earning one back from Envy, "well we betterz get to science beforez Havoc. He's a alrightz teach but hopeless whenz it comes to the ladies" Nick snickered walking down the hall with Ed 'under his wing' as he referred it.

* * *

Ed was feeling relieved when the morning periods finally ended, he had one hell of a morning. Just as Ed suspected science flew by pretty quickly and didn't have to worry about paying all that much attention since science is his best subject. Nick was interrogating him on what Envy was going on about and how he knew Envy, but Ed didn't know the first thing about Envy which made Nick a bit suspicious. Ed had learnt that Envy was known as the school bully, he didn't steal from kids or really bothered anyone (except teachers that he hated, he really doesn't like authority) but if you ticked Envy off in the slightest or got on his bad you would be sorry. Completely different to Ed, which Intrigued him but it doesn't matter because Ed wasn't interested in fraternizing with people like that- 'WOAH! No, no, he wasn't even thinking about a person he only met today in that way, Naha no nope not bit ahem!'

Though Ed was getting an uneasy feeling in his chest that the students around him were whispering about him, it seems what the incident this morning has not been forgotten and has become the centre of attention. But Ed tried not let that get to him and walked swiftly towards the cafeteria, hoping to get an empty table alone, with a brown paper bag lunch Al prepared for this morning for him, and a book on human nervous systems he picked out of his own collection of books but planned to browse the highly proclaimed library in central during the weekend at some point.

Ed opened the doors into the cafeteria and a short amount of time was temporarily blinded by the overly lighted cafeteria compared to the halls. The whole cafeteria died down slowly until there was complete silence of the surprisingly amount of students starring towards him. Ed could only stand there ad start to feel embarrassed by the attention, desperately trying to force his blush away.

"HEY EDO-CHAN! OVER HERE!"

'Oh! God! No!' Ed's head wisp around to see a figure standing on top of a table waving furiously Trying and succeeding not only getting Ed's attention but the whole schools. "Gulp, oh well, there's nowhere else sit..." Ed walked over to the table where he saw the figure from before was as he suspected Envy jumped off the table with a smug smirk on his face proud of the blush he formed on the blonde face.

"Hey Edo-Chan, why don't you sit with us hmm..." Envy slugged a arm overs Ed's shoulders bring him close to his chest guiding him to the table.

"Uhg, why would I want to sit with you..." Ed asked giving him a glare, 'what's with all the body contact'. They reached the table where Ed was able to recognize only two people out of the eight how the ones who haven't already met Ed gave him a raised eyebrow stare.

"Oh come Ed how could you say that I mean..." Envy put expression of hurt on his face but soon whispered into Ed's ear, "after that special moment of... Heh interment-"

"Wow Envy, how hostile of you Heh ha haha ha Oo hoha" Ed also slung his arm over Envy's shoulders and push both of them sitting of the bench laughing awkwardly as Envy only smiled sweetly back at Ed getting bewildered stares from the others sitting at the table and 'I don't believe this' stares from everywhere else. But a quick glare from Envy and the students were back to their conversations or more probable talking about the new hot topic.

"Anyway Chibi-old-pal (twitch) let me introduce you to the gang." Envy pointed toward the two people to his left "You already met Buck and Nick."

Wave. Continuing clockwise.

"This other big guy over here is Barry."

"Oi I should chop you up for that, but just call me by my last name Chopper Edo." pulling out a Butchers knife that almost sent Ed flying out of his seat, all the guys at the table snickered at Ed's reaction getting a punch in the arm from the girl next to him.

"I'm Rose, and this tall tanned and handsome guy is Besscar but we call him Scar." The girl with brown hair with pink streaks in it clung onto the taller teenager with red glasses and cross scar on his face, clung onto the tattoo arm teenager next to her causing a sweat to drop in her sign of affection.

"I'm Envy's older sister Sloth, nice to meet you!" Sloth said with a stretched out arm shaking Ed's had friendly.

"And this over here is Winry-"

"Ed I can't believe you've been sitting there for a whole 2 minutes and haven't said hello to me!" a furious blonde girl taking off here bandana.

"Winry! I've been looking to see you in my classes but I didn't recognize you with that ridiculous bandana on your hea-"

WHACK

Ed was suddenly assaulted on the head by the tray Winry she had used to carry the food she bought.

"Augg... that fucking hurts... So not cute!" Ed hissed clutching the assaulted part of his head.

"Well at least it wasn't that deadly wrench of hers. I've seen her use it on her bf Buck, and it isn't pretty." Envy laughed hysterical.

"Oh I know, who do you think got it for her."

"WHAT! you're the one who brought the tool from hell!"

"Anyway..." Sloth intercepted sensing the chill of death coming from Winry aimed at her boyfriend Buck "last but not least the bootylicous Rachell." sloth waved at the last unintroduced gang member, Nick whistling a cat call which Ed could guess was his girlfriend.

"Yea sugar baby, nice to me y'all, you ready knows I'm Rachell and that I'm very bootylicous, I'm mean where are you gonna find a booty out there as lushes as mine."

"Yea baby." Nick blew a kiss to his girl. Hmm defiantly a different crowd of people apposed to me, Ed thought.

"So how'd you know Winry." Envy asked... actually more like a hiss, huh did I do something to offend him.

"Me and Winry are good child friends, she just helped me with constructing the automail for my brother." Ed smiled sheepishly getting a lot of questioned looks.

"Hmm..." Envy looked at him sceptically,"Okay" Envy smiled dismissing the subject.

"Yo En'z wat wuz with all da shoutings tis morn's."

"Huh, oh just ran into that fucking jackass Russel." Everyone starting laughing leaving Ed out of the loop but everyone continued on with a different conversation chatting and laughing, not even noticing the watchful glare of hate directed at them.

* * *

**Okay hope you like and for the person who wanted the POV in Envy I'm sorry but next Chapter will be just for you. Please review makes me work faster because I haven't even started or thought about the next chapter so...**

**GIVE ME STRENGTH READERS BY REVIEWING!**


	5. Chapter 5: An interesting Game

**Hi Everyone**

**Im back and I have had ALOT of Exams and Assignments so I was pretty tired. But when I read my LOVLEY (THANK YOU T.T) comments (a speical thanks to my Regulars) I thought 'Yea you've guys have probably been having your Mid-Term Exams or Assignments too' so I worked extra hard to publish soon as possible as a gift! Oh and I hope you note that there will actually be less or no spelling or grammer errors since I got my school laptops to do what with I please with Microsoft 2010! It has way better editing but lets get on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

After Lunch - Beginning Period 4

_RING_

"Laterz Guyz" Nick waved bye towards Envy, Buck and Rachell as he had his arm lugged around the Blonds neck directing him towards Home Ec. _'Why the hell is Nick being all touchy with Chibi for...' _Envy angrily wondered not going unnoticed.

"Oh Envy baby chill, Nick is ya boy and my boo, he ain't gonna pull nothing on sweet cheeks. Unless he wants a cap up his ass." Rachell reassured the brooding teen next to her as Buck silently snickered putting a hand on Envy's shoulder.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Nahaa don't try and lie to me about this. Envy baby I'm the queen of love and I saw the sadistic possessive eyeing on sweet cheeks all up during lunch."

"Rachell's right, me and Nick saw the way you blushed in front of class today."

"I wasn't blushing and how right can Rachell be! I mean she hooked you up with a psychotic wrenched armed Blond!"

_WHACK_

"psychotic! If I'm psychotic than you sadistic!" Winry clinged on to her hysterically laughing boyfriends left arm holding a wrench.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR WRENCH ON YOU!" Envy roared clutching the back of his head.

"Hmp... For your information I have des-tect (crafting, building) next period.

"Tsk..."

"Anyway... So you have the hotts for Ed ay. Ooo it'll be like a real life yaoi couple right before me! Oo I can't wait to tell Ed!" The blond female squealed.

"WHAT! Listen you Blond perv, ONE I don't like Ed and TWO find some other gossip you slutty tube top wear gossip hound of a-"

With Envy and Winry so up in each other's face they had again not noticed the figure in the shadows watching their little dispute. "So Envy likes Ed, Hehhe..."

Envy grew tired of bickering with Winry going back deep into his thoughts "Um... Envy your scowl is scarring everyone", but Envy ignored Winry's warning and the frightened stares from other students as he strode ahead his friends through the halls with a dark aura following him. "Was it something I said...?"

"Oh no Winry, En baby is just a little jealous of sweet cheeks."

"Haha, that's Envy in love for you." Buck added after Rachell wrapping an arm around Winry's shoulder who laughed at how immature for Envy to acted that way.

When the three and one badly assaulted teen reached their Science class Buck and Envy sat at the back while Rachell and Winry sat upfront.

"...Hey Buck, I didn't mean anything personal when you know I called Winry a well... You know, I'm just a little aggravated." Envy stared out the window with frown in his face.

"Envy we've known each other since the start of High School, I become used to your... violent and bipolar ways. But what's got you all worked up. You know you can tell me anything En."

"Sigh," Envy turned toward Buck to look at his friendly reassuring smile. Envy has always been able to rely on Buck, "It's just this Ed guy, I-I don't get what's his deal I mean he's- he looks-he's PERFECT!" Buck raised an eyebrow at Envy's Exclamation. _'Envy has always viewed people as worthless and greedy but that was too weird.'_

"I'm sorry En I don't follow? You like him because he's so perfect?"

"NO! The complete opposite! That bastard with his perfect tanned skin, NOT ONE FRECKLE! His perfect soft long blond hair! His perfect toned body, from what I could feel! Perfect smile, blush and even perfect height for maximum adorableness! He's even skipped a grad ahead, so he's probably a perfect straight A student! When I was on detention all the teachers in the staff room were going on about the wonderfully talented golden boy was coming here to honour us with his presence!" Envy sneered with pure raw hatred on his face that you wouldn't even look at your most hated enemy with it.

Buck was completely bewildered by Envy's, in his own frightening way, praising the boy with such detests of hatred_. 'Now that I think about it... I think I hate the Blond!'_

* * *

After Lunch – Period 6

After lunch that surprized Ed had been actually had a good time period 4, 5 but 2nd lunch was pretty boring, but he did spend lunch at the library only because he suddenly didn't feel comfortable around Envy. He got this strange feeling that Envy, well actually hated him, since he ignored Ed, Buck and Nick in period 5 math but was also degusted with the entire class.

Buck came and found him during lunch telling him he can join them seeing Envy is probably hiding somewhere alone on school grounds. From the information Ed gathered that Envy time to time could be bipolar and that Envy actually thought the human race was a meaningless,  
ignorant, arrogant, selfish existence. To a lot of people that could be... Ah well uh actually didn't know how to described it in others opinions but actually thought himself that it was an interesting view on society, he actually has a book at home on a similar view on humans but not as harsh though_. 'Hm... So Envy can be deep, interesting. I'd like to get in the mind of Envy.'_

"Hey are you okay, Mr Armstrong has been talking for about 35 minutes, and you've been staring out to space while the class is going to end soon." Ed turned his concentration from out the window but to look at the person next to him.

"Oh um yeah, just a lot on my mind that's all."

"Okay good then Edward, your names Edward right, like to be called Ed? Well I'm Russel, nice to meet ya." Russel put his hand out to shake Ed's, which he took and shook when he finally completely snapped out of his daze.

"Uh yeah nice to meet you, um how did you know my name..?"

"Silly, Mr Armstrong asked you introduce yourself, that and you're the biggest gossip all day about you and Envy. I hope you don't mind me asking but what was that whole incident about that morning?"

"Uh..." _'shit'_ Ed had been actually asked about what happened that morning by a couple of students including a big group of girls in his grade that seemed like to be big on gossip. But he'd only been able to come up with one explanation _"...I have no idea hahaha_", _'Well I never said it was the best excuse' _but people just seemed to back off anyway, but Russel seemed to send Ed an annoyed glare but quickly changed back to a goofy friendly smile.

_RING_

"Okay then I guess I'll see ya again in some classes soon huh?" Russel stood up, packed his books and was about to leave along with the other students but froze as if remembering something instantly, "Oh, a bit of heads up, I would stay away from Envy, he's only bad news." Smiled and walked away.

_'That was too weird- wait! Russel? Isn't that the name Envy and the guys were talking about from this morning?'_

* * *

Period 6 Gym

"Hey Envy, uh you okay..?" Ed asked when he had just left the boys locker room and walked over to the rest of the class where Buck, Rachell and Winry were talking with Envy leaning against a wall casually not listening to the conversation.

"hmph," Was the only reply he got from the now smirking sin. _'hm, he is cute when he's mad'_

'_That Palmtree asshole! I don't care how bipolar he's right now that's just rude! _"You listen to me you-!"

"Listen up you worms! I have had so many exams to mark today and I'm completely exhausted so I decided I'd be a little merciful that we'll play soccer! Hm, Buck! Envy! Start choosing!"

Envy and Buck shift through the Class till they were up front when Envy helped himself to choosing his first player. "Well I guess it's my turn now,…So I choose-" But before Buck could even scan the class Ed walked up and stood behind Buck. "What are you-"

"I am on any team that's against Palmtree" Ed glared at Envy still obviously upset by his rude behaviour before.

"Oh, Chibi-Chan thinks he can beat me hmph" The whole class started to take step back from the two student's locked in glares sending off dark aura. _'Hm, this going to be a good game._' The Gym teacher also Math teacher Izium had chirped to herself.

Even Though Buck's team had there doubts about letting Ed being the goalie because of his erm- height challenge (They didn't want to damage their eardrums again by calling him short again) but he said it was the only logical choice as he could not take Envy his most probable speed and balance and blah blah blah. They said he could as long as he'd stop using talking. As soon as the game began Envy was already charging down the field flogging anyone who tried to tackle him and kicked the ball so hard it flew right past Ed unbelievably fast before he could move. Ed stood there stunned as he did assume Envy would be fast from his thin stature but not this fast OR strong. "What's wrong Chibi? Too fast for ya short-Stack!" Ed kept his composure even though nothing would make him more happy to run up to him and punch him in that smug face but decide it be more worth it learning from the past goal and show Envy up than get sent off the field.

The teams stood back all in their positions and started the game off again. Envy's team pasted it around the players getting through Bucks defences when it was past back to Envy. Envy Charged back down the field running towards Ed charging back and kicking it through throttle to only be stopped in mid-air by Ed catching it and doing very impressive dive roll. The whole class stared stunned including Envy himself, no one has every stoped one of Envy's kick and not have to be sent of the field for serious injury. Buck's team started to cheer for Ed and got back into positions as Ed kicked down the field. "Hey Envy move!" One of the kids yelled at Envy as he ran back for the ball but Envy stood there gaping at Ed only getting a cock crook smile from Ed. '_No-one makes a fool of me Chibi.'_

Towards the Ed of the game Buck's team was actually ahead by one point with a few seconds ticking down all that was left was the show down of Envy charging back at Ed and Ed standing his ground. _'No one stops my balls! NO-ONE!'_ But as Envy was about to flog it over Ed's head he saw the Chibi was already airborne when Envy suddenly changed his direction and kicked it into Ed's stomach. Ed surprisingly land on his feet when the final whistle was blown when Ed toppled over and landed on the ground clutching his stomach. _"_Oh no! CHIBI!" Envy yelled as he watched the Blond gasp for air and ran over to Ed as looked ready to pass out.

"_Ed! Ed are you okay! Ed-" _But Envy's voice soon faded away as Ed slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thats it so please Review and comment and it will make me work all that much faster cause I love you people BYE~**

**Important:  
****Oh also I have been working on another story but I didn't want to do too much work on it till I was sure that I'd have this chapter dun for you's. It's also a Edvy story which I think will be real good cause it's something that I haven't been able to find on any Edvy stories but I wasn't sure if should stay M (lemony or not so also decide)or T so you guys can decide so leave a cooment. And also I decided that it will be a oneshot story so it need to be continued with chapters or anything cause I really just want to focus on one story so I can get stoires out soon as possible but there will be some side stories along the way!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Poor Thing

**Hi Everyone**

**I'm sorry about how late this is as it has maybe been 4 or 5 weeks so I'm sorry I've been busy with the new school semester and all this laptops stuff so yeah but here you go and enjoy!**"Hello… Oh poor thing", '_Huh? A female voice?'_

* * *

"_Wake up Chibi-Chan…", 'Arr, defiantly Envy! What's he doing here…. What am I doing here, wait, where is here?'_

"Hey En let me try!", _'Whose voice is that-?'_

"OWWWW!" The resting Ed was suddenly jumped on by a blur of black hair and purple eyes where he's was kneed in the stomach and tried to roll over from out of the heavy weight till it only resulted in the stranger has taken Ed place on the expensive black couch and Ed himself landing on a warm well-toned body. "Ugh… what the hell…"

"Geez Chibi, You just can't stay off of me can you?" Ed felt strong hands grab him by the shoulders as Ed looked down and saw he had landed on Envy… thrice! Ed started stammering as his brain had trouble comprehending how could of this happened… AGAIN!

"Oh, foolish Young love" suddenly the two teenagers turned their heads to see the source of the voice had come from the woman with the brown hair that kinda looked like Ed's own deceased mom only younger about age 24years old. But before Ed could spring off of Envy the busty 21year old girl next to the other women had already raced over and snatched Ed giving him a big hug engulfing his head into her breasts.

"He's so adorable! Also he's so muscular for being so short for his age but it makes him so much cuter. AND he's smart you say! AH! He's the perfect catch!" Lust looked down at to see Envy getting up brushing invisible dust off himself sending a dark glare towards Lust when she suddenly released his grip on the poor Blonds head gasping for air as he collapse to the ground before help up by the other older woman. "Wow! Envy no need for the dark aura, I was just saying you've got a good man here you shouldn't just let him get away. Or bludgeon him with soccer balls!" lust yelled pointing a finger Envy that also too helped Sloth seat Ed onto the couch.

"Sloth I'm hungry, can I have a snack!"

"No Wrath. I don't need you going and spoiling your dinner, but you can help me and Lust make dinner if you want?" Sloth replied sternly heading towards the kitchen with Lust.

"YAY! I'll help you mommy!" Wrath jumped off the couch next to Ed and bounced off following the two women into the kitchen with Ed's gaze following. '_Huh?... dinner!'_

"E-Envy!" Ed got Envy's attention from the people leaving the room to looking back up to Ed as he had crouched down on the floor next to the confuse blond.

"What's the time! Oh no! And what about Al!" Ed was about to fling himself off the couch, scramble out the house, get halfway down the street running frantically and then walk all the way here asking where he is. Though that sounded like real fun watching Ed run around like a chicken without a head, Envy pushed Ed back down by the shoulder stopping him from escaping. "Hey!"

"When you passed out I carried you to the nurse bitches office when she kicked us out when school ended so I had to take you here cause I tried calling some parent guardian with the number I got from your phone but got no reply, when your brother called you up on your cell so I had to answer it and he said he was going over to some kids house for the afternoon and wouldn't be back till around 5pm. So I told him you would be staying here till you woke up and that I estimated you'd probably be awake and back home by dinner time. " Envy answered all in one breathe.

"…anything else?" Ed asked kind of bewildered. _'Why the hell did Envy put in all that effort for me after how cold he was acting.'_

"Oh! You're having shepherd pie for dinner." Envy chirped. "Well we should probably get you home." Envy got up and assisted the Blond up even though he kept insisting he was fine he handed Ed his shirt, coat and schoolbag back (why was he shirtless? Well let's say Lust wouldn't stop insisting that they should 'air out' the wound, but it actually didn't take all that much convincing for Envy) and shot back a quick bye to the others which mostly consisted of Sloth warning him about _"If he was late again he wasn't allowed back inside till the deep canyons of Hell freezes ov-"_but they were out the door already. "It won't be a very long walk since you're house is just down this block towards the school so we'll be their soon." Envy put his hands in his pocket kicking a rock past a street light when it was silent again, but not a weird awkward silence.

"… Why are you acting so nice all the sudden, I-I mean you were acting kinda cold today at school." Ed looked over Envy who lowered his head but kept walking.

"I-I'm sorry," Ed halted and gaped at the back of Envy's head. Ed hasn't actually know Envy for that long b- WAIT! Ed has only met Envy today! But anyway Envy was probably the kind of guy that never apologises but still it was weird but '_I- I'm kinda glad… what am I, a school girl with a crush… CRUSH!' _Ed grimaced_ "_I was just, it just I-I…." Envy trailed of the end with a growing blush and a little pout of the lips facing away from Ed.

"Huh? What's was that?" Ed asked making a cove with his right hand around his ear mockingly.

"I was jealous of you! You're Mr 'Golden Boy'!" Envy flailed his hands in the air exaggeratingly before stuffing them back inside his pockets '_Ah I'm acting so weak! W-what am I a school girl with a crush! CRUSH!' _But Envy was rudely yanked from his thoughts (though he was glad, it was getting a little weird) when Ed burst out laughing.

"Oh! The big, tough, scary, badass Palmtree jealous of me- No! Envious of me!" Ed bounced and waved his arms around jokingly, making a comical fool of himself but couldn't get enough of Envy's embarrassed reaction but couldn't continue as they had already reached his house when he stood still '_Wow, that was less than means it'll be a short trip there- Not that I care! I mean why would I want to go back to that crazy house… actually it was more like house/mansion thing. Note to self: Envy must be loaded?' _But before Ed went through the front door-

"Hey Ed! I'm over it now, you could say I found a compromise and also! I'm still the big, tough, scary, badass I am and you're still a short stack!" Envy yelled from Ed's front gate cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Yeah right! I'll try to remember how petrifying the Palmtree is next time when we're playing soccer!" Ed yelled back at Envy playfully while the 'petrifying Palmtree' was already one house away and he was able to make out that Envy had threw his head back and laughed loud enough to hear '. Ed opened the front door chuckling shaking his head side to side, can't believing that he actually didn't have that bad of a first day.

"Had a nice time at Envy's place hm~" Ed almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his brothers playful voice and span to be greeted by Al's cheeky smile.

"Fucking hell Al!" Al gave him a short glare because he disliked Ed's foul language even though he kept it on the hushed most of the time. "A-And I don't know what you're talking about, I was asleep the entire time!" Ed lowered his head to the side hoping his bangs were long enough to hide his clear blush. But Al only giggled at Ed's poor attempt to cover his ass but decide not to push the matter too hard that Ed would say he wasn't hungry, go to his room and sulk the rest of the night.

"Well you're just in time for dinner because I took it out of the oven less than 10minutes ago so it should be the perfect temperature to eat." Al turned and skipped to the dining table in the kitchen as Ed followed.

"You're such a mother Hen."

"Am not!"

"Are too!'

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Well you're gay for Envy!"

"AL!"

"Brother time to wake up!"

"Ugh…" Ed grunted as his only reply of an answer to Al's statement. Ed reluctantly carried himself out of the comfort of his bed and stumble to the bathroom with his towel, toiletries and clothes for the day. Ed closed the bathroom door behind as he heard Al say something but just ignored it as telling him not to take too long in the shower. Ed placed his towel on the rack on the opposite end of the bathroom before walking over to the shower and turned it on to a reasonable temperature before stepping in. Ed waited till his hair was completely damp before applying a pool of strawberry shampoo in his hair.

'_Hm, yesterday was so crazy, can't believe I actually had an okay first day for one in my life. Though I could have lived without the kiss part and landing on Envy three times. But how can Envy have such a muscular feeling body when he looks so thin and feminine, he also awfully pale but he makes it look attractive even though his unusual green hair really stands out but it's kinda striking- Ah shit!' _Ed looked down to see he was getting aroused by thinking of Envy- of Envy…'_No! No! No! Shit!'_ Ed quickly washed his body and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair quickly before turning the hot water completely off making the water freezing. '_Ah shit! It's not working, in fact it only makes me think of how cold Envy's hands are when he put his hands on my shoulder, in a surprisingly soothing gentle wa- NO!' _Ed decided to get out of the shower before Al came up and saw him this way. As he got out he looked for his towel by reaching his hands out wildly as he had got a few suds in his eye's whe he was almost at the towel rack.

"No Chibi-Chan your brother said you should you this clean towel instead of the one you probably picked up from the ground yesterday, here." Ed was hand a towel from behind him and he took it wipe his face off on it.

"!-ENVY! Wha-" Ed took a jump back staring wide eyed in horror as he saw Envy smirking at him but notice he wasn't looking at the top half of Ed before the blushing Blond covered himself with the towel.

"You see Ed I thought because your house is just down the block towards school that I might as well walk today with you and not ride my bike. So when I got here your brother let me in seeing he had recognized me from last night because he was peeping through the window and let me in. He told me you were in the shower so I said I could wait till he realized you didn't have a clean towel so he was about to come up and give it to you through the door when I offered to do it saying it was no problem thus here we are with a cold, wet, blushing… aroused Blond and a petrifying palmtree." Envy answer Ed's question taking steps forward toward the paralysed Chibi. "Now as much as I would like to just stand here all day with you gaping at me we do have school so hurry up and get dry. Here I'll assist you." Envy chirped who was now standing right in front the Blond leaving a little gape between them. Envy grabbed each end of the towel with one hand before making a quick back and forth motion with the towel teasing Ed's already half erected member twitch with the hard quick rubbing from the towel.

"Ah- wait Envy d-don't I'm g-g-gonna lose- AH!" Ed pushed both of his hands on Envy's shoulders clasping hard as the palmtree was kneeling and hunched over before the towel travelled down his legs and then back all the way up his head completely drying Ed from head to toe.

"There all dry. Now you better get changed fast cause you apparently didn't wake up the first time Al called." Envy chirped as he stood up and walked out the room leaving a very painfully hard and confused blond in the bathroom.

"ENVY!"

* * *

**FIN**

**So yeah not very long and I have been busy but I really wanted to post something for but also the other new EDVY story I'm trying out. Please review it makes me work that much faster in posting BYEBYE**


	7. Chapter 7: Big Mouth

**HI EVREYONE**

**First thing first. SORRY. It has been a while but don't worry I'll probably be updating again within this week maybe quicker with help of reviews :D. And while on the subject of review I also have to say thankyou all my loyal reviewers whohave stuck by me even with my CRAPPY punctuation. My English teachertold me that, I always write great interesting stories but my punctuation always lets me down :(. I still don't have a Beta so no-one has been BETAing my work for these kind of mistakes but if anyone wants to help that be handy. **

**But back to reviews here I go. ALot of reviews made me smile and laugh so in return I will try and do the same in my story. Also to Latios381 no this chapter is in Ed's point of view but the next two are Envy's as I have already started and almost finished the next chapter so yesI hope you enjoy (cause I love shower scenes *Evil Fangirl Smirk*)lol. I also completely forgot before to say but to say thankyou as because this was my first story so I was unclear about OC's so thankyou for the advice and I appreciate it and know that someone who takes the time to give helpful advice or tips is being helpful cause if someone hated what you've done then they wouldn't even bother help or read so thankyou for the advice for my future stories. I'm also working on the other LONG oneshot Edvy which I believe will be promising and also M :), so I will inform you when it is published. But that is all for now so lets get one with the story so enjoy.**…

* * *

Envy and Ed had been walking to school for a couple of minutes in an awkward silence, which was more uncomfortable for the flustered Blonde as Envy had a sly satisfied smirk on his face. Ed had been so completely embarrassed from what happened before that he couldn't even look Envy in the eyes or even form a simple sentence when he had finished showering and dressing (sure that's it).

He had proved it when he stormed up to Envy who had been sitting at his kitchen table eating a bagel Al had probably nicely made for Ed but decide he'd give it to _Ed's friend _to be kind and just make Ed another one but almost dropped the new plate when Ed stormed over Envy eyes blazing ready to kill. But lost all confidence when he saw Envy's confident seductive smirk weakening the blushing Blonde in the knees causing him to actually collapse onto his knees using the table for support. Ed kept on insisting that he was fine but Al insisted _more_ that he should stay home, that what if he was to faint again (which he totally didn't do, fainting is for girls he was just… well you know!), though Ed wouldn't cave that easy but neither would Al. So Envy seeing that this wasn't going to solve itself anytime soon offered if that if it happened again he would personally carry Ed so no paedophiles or perverts could get him which earned more admiration from Albut only made Ed more panicked inside as the only pervert he had to worry about was the evil Palmtree in his house. So now they had been walking ever since leaving the house in silence.

"….So what colour is your fridge?"

"What?"

"Well whenever there's an awkward silence we always say something completely random from the top of our heads." Envy smirked turning his head expectantly at Ed who only stared forward as they continued to talk. Envy waited to have his ears bleeding from yelling by this point as he thought as it would set the Blonde out of the shyness and snap back in some immature idiotic reaction for that being his only response after the bathroom incident but instead nothing. The Blonde kept walking on eyes blank without any signs of clear emotion which was starting to worry Envy giving him a guilty feeling inside that he had really upset the Blonde. Even though Envy hadn't even know Ed that long but he had developed a… well as unusual need of dominance or ownership over the small Blonde as if he couldn't succeed the over the boy but can always dominate (straddle) over the boy. "Aren't you gonna say anything? About…well, hello?"

"No, I'm just surprized you haven't said any annoying comments yet? No, 'You Fag getting turned on by guy' or what?" Ed stated bluntly starring at Envy who was completely dumbfounded that Ed can assume something so horrible about made him too enraged to reply. "Anyway in my defence…you did look like a girl leaning down like that with your hair more down from the steam."

"What's your problem?" Envy barked at the shorter teen grabbing him by the scruff of the shirt.

"I-I don't get you! I've only met you yesterday when I accidentally bumped into on the street and _accidentally _kissed you! But you seemed fine almost ruining my life the first day of school and then suddenly turn around acting all buddy-buddy then you go and do something like _that! _I'm basically a stranger!"

"Oh, I get it! Chibi meets someone different from himself,_ someone _that's not just going to melt at you friendly smile or your golden eyes and do what you expect. So _you_ have to assume that they're going to be horrible person! A horrible person who is so sceptical and judging who is_ actually _an individually unlike you Golden Boy!" Envy roared pushing Ed onto the cement ground spinning on his heel storming away and into the school.

Ed was left sitting their regret pricked his throat making him unable to call out to Envy. '_Shit…' _Ed had least expected that reaction from the pissed palmtree. After what happened in the bathroom Envy seemed so pleased with himself and that he started saying who knows what shit to his brother while he wasn't there, Ed couldn't do anything but question his motives. Though right now Ed felt like a complete ass about how he had overreact and pushed it a little too far with his outburst. '_I guess getting let down by your parents causes trust issues. I have to apologize straight away. Well that's if he ever wants to see me again, but I'm not taking no as an answer!' _

Ed quickly picked himself up as he ran through the school doors only to crash into something else literally. Ed rebounded off the solid figure and landed on the ground once again papers scattering everywhere. "Hey kid, be careful. A child like you shouldn't run around a high school it's dangerous. Where are your parents, in the staffroom?" A deep voice spoke out leaning forward for a closer look at the fallen mass before it storm up into his face scowling.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE ME!"

"…I didn't say that."

"Who the hell do you think you talking to me like that anyway?"

"I'm principle Roy Mustang of this school and who may I ask you are?"

Ed let out small squeal (a manly squeal :l) as he was about to launch himself at his new Principle. That would not look good on a collage application. '_Why is my big mouth getting me into so much trouble today?' _Ed wearily thought. "I-I-I'm sorry, my names Edward Elric. I was just looking for someone and I don't like being called…you know." Ed trailed off at the end as he felt that if he ever let those words leave his mouth his male proud would be damage beyond repair.

"Short, tiny, small, little? Actually I would say more of a pipsqueak to describe you. When I heard about you I was warned that you were a short for your age and not to mention it but I didn't think they ment you looked like a prepubescent 12 year old blonde girl." The principle finished Edwards reply nonchalantly picking up scattered papers, shifting them into a neat pile in his hands. "Though I didn't know you were such a nuisance, my Deputy Principle has been on my tail about finishing my paper work so I better not be missing one. I still question if it's legal to bring a loaded gun to school but if she's helping me keep this school from turning into a hell and that one day school uniforms will be mandatory with mini-skirts who am I to complain." When satisfied with the condition of his papers he smirked down at the blond gaping at him like an idiot. "Now are you going to stand their staring all day because I have to get to my office and I'm sure your neck hurts form having it to be craned up so high just to see my face. I even might help you locate your friend as I'm sure trying to identify him by looking at peoples shoes from your height is going to be a fruitless effort."

Ed couldn't take one more single word as he felt himself completely erupt. "AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME FLAMING PONY PEDOPHILE WHO MUSTN'T BE ABLE TO PICK UP CHICKS IN THE REAL WORLD OR HIS OWN AGE THAT THE CLOSEST YOUR CAN GET TO THE FEMALE POPULATION WITHOUT RENTING PAPER-VIEW PORN IS BY BEING PRINCIPLE WITH KIDS NEARLY **ONE****-QUARTER YOUR AGE!" **

Roy had always taken great pride in being aladiesman and nothing set him off or offended him more than anyone implying he was old but before he could lash out a horrible, cruel punishment the boy had started walking down the halls scanning the mobs of teenagers in the halls probably for his friend.

'_I will not forget this Edward Elric.'_,the principle vowed mentally but couldn't bother chasing after the blonde as he still had to get to his office and meet with the Oilvier Armstrong. He shuddered. '_She's even scarier than Riza and she's the Drama and Arts director…I could get to my office quicker if I go through the cafeteria-.' _

SMASH!

'_Why me?' _Roy warily sighed as he opened the cafeteria door he had already was going to open before interrupted by the crash.

"ENVY!"

* * *

**That's all from me so please Review. Nest chapter update later this week (promise) so BYE~**


	8. Chapter 8: Who Do You Think You Are!

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Within about 6 hours after updating, YOU, my lovely reviewers had well... reviewed. And I felt SO loved! I had actually finished this 2 days ago for you guys but my brother WON'T move his ass off of the computer for me to update! D:)  
SO you know what this means... KILL MY BROTHER!...or plow up War of Warcraft! (Damd you Warcraft!) It's not only taking me away from you but also making him Obese! T_T Thats why Yaoi FanGirl-ism is the only way! XD  
Which he almost did find out. I'm live a double life of Yaoi. Though if my dad DID fing out he would be quite for a while then shrug it off cause I know he really doesn't care what I'm going as long as nothing to put me in jail or borrow money when I'm older XP. But my brother might be a little confused though. My friends, well if they found out..._fuuckkk! o_O _But here I am posting again and I think i'll be able to post between maybe a week or week and a half. BUT with reviews maybe even lightening faster! **

**So on with the story!**"_Envy…" His blond beauty purred underneath him, sweat made his face glisten and his bangs clung to his face. He stared up with half lid, lust clouded, golden eye's, that sparkled from the light filtering from all around their joined body's. Bodies that fit together perfectly as if it was where they belonged, in each other, a loving heated embrace. His well-toned, sculpted chest, heaved up and down as he panted incoherent mumbles of love, praise and submission._

* * *

"_Ed…." Leaning down lips touch as if electricity running through both mouths from simple contact, tongues playfully battling for dominance, as the blond would always submit to him._

"_Envy!" Breaking away from the heated kiss his head shoots up moaning, your delicious back arching into my touch as I and I only, is the only one who can make his blond feel this way. The only one that can touch his blond this way-_

"ENVY WAKE UP!" Envy was disrupted from his…pleasurable slumber when he felt boney knees crashed into his stomach knocking the air out of him. "Come on Envy, Mommy Sloth says its time for you to wake up, and besides you're freaking me out with the moaning!" Envy only stared up into Wrath eye's filled with mirth and devious.

"WRATH! How many times have I told you not to jump on me?" Envy shoved the boy off of his body, Wrath losing balance fell off the bed landing on ground with a thud. Envy pushed his covers off of himself and sat up on placing his feet flat on the ground where little Wrath was presently rubbing the back of his head.

"Well sorry. I _was_ trying to wake you up by saying your name but you just kept on rocking and moaning completely ignoring me. I had to wake you up before you spoiled my innocent ears with your perverted dream talking." Wrath stood smiling enjoying the light blush developing on Envy's twitching face. Wrath rushed out the door, Envy throwing his phone at Wraths head missing though. "Don't worry Envy I won't tell anyone. Except for family and your friends, you know, that stuff and so on." Wrath popped his head around the corner again to continually taunt his older brother only to dodge the lamp that came his way he ran down the halls of what Envy could make out saying "Mommy Sloth! Lust! Envy totally has the hots for Eddy cause when I went to wake him up he was…" Then the loud voice faded away that he couldn't hear anymore but dread the future shit this was going to cause. Though his dreading was cut short as when he stood up he realized that he had an uncomfortable hard on present.

Envy got up and slowly limped to the bathroom after picking up scattered clothes and bathroom toiletries from the floor, making the trip a lot harder then it needed to be but that was life. When he was under the hot spray of the shower he felt himself relax. "I am going to have to kill Wrath…" Envy grumble under his breath hissing when the warm water also spraying onto his throbbing member. _"After I deal with this."_

Envy didn't waste any time with foreplay and just let his hand ghost over his pale skin down to his crotch. Taking his needy member into his hand, non to gentle, created a steady pace as he pumped down to the base, then up to the tip, pressing on the slit hissing. Images of Ed from his dream filled his head as precome started smear along his dick also with the hot water making unbelievable friction between his member and hand. Driving him almost mad with the echoes of Ed calling his name in his head that he leant against the tile wall for support. Envy continued to speed up to almost uncontrollable speed, shallowing thrust into his hand. Moans and whispers of Ed's name slipped past his lips, water drained down his face and dripped along with sweat, his wet wild hair clung to his back, chest and face. Envy was so close he could see Ed in front of him panting, edging him to cum along with him as his squeezed tighter around his shaft, the friction making it unbearable to hold out any more he released his essence over his hand, slumping down against the wall breathless as he had never cum so violently in his life.

"Come on Envy other people need to use the bathroom and I mean would of come in there and pull you out already though that might not be so smart with what Wrath was telling me and those noises." Greedy voice chuckled through the door which had cause it to be muffled but was enough to alert the emerald haired teen that he should quickly wrap up his shower and get ready for school which he did. _'Of course the one time he's smart he's a comeplete ass.'_

Envy didn't stick around for breakfast as he left the house as soon as he was changed because Greed had been waiting outside his room to harass him along with Wrath, and Lust was acting like a craze fan-girl and Sloth kept talking about a normal hormonal stage for boys his age. Sloth was the oldest in the family of 24 and Greed was 21. Sloth was in University but learns from home so she can look after the family while Greed works as a mechanic still living at home which wasn't completely bad cause even though Envy said he was an ass he wasn't a bad brother. There was that and also because greed had hooked him up with a cool ride but today Envy was going to walk since on the way to school by he could stop by the Elric house and more importantly stop in on his chibi.

"Hello, welcome to the Elric residen- can I help you?" Envy knocked on the wooden door greeted by the younger cheerful Elric who was in the mid of greeting the moody teen when Envy had invited himself inside anyways, passing Al, completely ignoring his very existence. He quickly did a scan around the small two-storey house. The small hallway had a staircase up to bedrooms which Envy could only figure as the opening to the right was a living room of one couch and one arm rest chair, small coffee table to hold remotes and the TV guide for the simple but still large TV (52 inches) and a miniature study in the front. A large older computer on a computer desk with a printer had scattered notes around it and a bulky wooden bookshelf. On the left side of the hallway was a small kitchen with a round dinging table in the middle of the kitchen then past it what seemed the looks of a laundry room of a drier, washing machine and drying rack.

"-so if you will just tell me what you need I'm sure….wait your Envy? You're probably here to walk to school with Ed aren't you?" Envy had stopped inspecting the house to notice that the young Elric was speaking.

"Oh, um, yeah, so if you could just get Ed down here for me kid we'll be on our way."

"I would but Nii-san is in the bathroom having his shower so- OH SHOOT!" The short brunette blurted, realization hitting him, he rushing past the curious teen that followed the boy up to the laundry room seeing him pulling a towel from the indoor, foldable drying rack. "Nii-san is probably using the same dirty towel from yesterday." This was like a shining beacon shimmering down from above peircing into the horrible humiliating (hormonal) dark morning. A chance to not only see _his _blond Chibi naked but wet too (pun TOTALLY intended).

"Don't worry kid I'll do that for you. I mean Chibi and I are close already and what kind of person if I wasn't being a polite guest helping out such a cute, responsible host. I kinda barged in here anyway so think of this as repaying myself to you." Envy lifted the towel out of the frozen Elric hands, scruffing his hair before leaving to descend up the stairs, an evil smile spreading across his face when his back was turned. But Al had missed the devious smile his eyes only sparkling in inspiration a goofy smile spreading on his own face '_Nii-san has the nicest friends, he already so lucky- wait, Chibi?"_

Envy quickly guessed which room had been the bathroom as he could hear the shower going so started walking to door devious glee evident on his face but faltered when he heard a muffled, strangled noise through the door then the water stop. Disappointment flickered across his face but his glee returned when he remembered that Ed would still be naked seeing he had his clean towel….Oh shit, Envy had Ed's towel.

Envy opened the door as quite a he could to only open up to see the most wonderful scene ever. Ed was standing outside the off shower hands waving in the air, eyes closed, completely defenceless with his pride out for all to see. His damp blond hair clung to his face and chest, water dripping done his muscled chest, abs and legs. Envy wanted to picture this moment forever...good thing they invented mobile phones with cameras, hm.

Envy decided Ed had suffered enough erotic parade for today (well, that and he felt he had enough photos to enjoy himself) he strode over Ed before the blond grabbed the old towel before Chibi did. "No Chibi-Chan your brother said you should use this clean towel instead of the one you probably picked up from the ground from yesterday. Here." Envy handed Ed the towel unable to control his glee when Ed took the towel leisurely before stiffening from realization.

"!-ENVY! Wha-"Ed took a jump back staring in wide eyed horror when he realized which pale palmtree had actually handed him the towel. Envy sneered down at the Chibi when he noticed the problem that had developed in between his leg.

"You see Ed I thought because your house is just down the block towards school that I might as well walk today with you and not ride my bike. So when I got here your brother let me in seeing he had recognized me from last night because he was peeping through the window and let me in. He told me you were in the shower so I said I could wait till he realized you didn't have a clean towel so he was about to come up and give it to you through the door when I offered to do it saying it was no problem thus here we are with a cold, wet, blushing… aroused Blond and a petrifying palmtree." Envy smugly answered Ed's question taking steps forward toward the paralysed Chibi. "Now as much as I would like to just stand here all day with you gaping at me we do have school so hurry up and get dry. Here I'll assist you." Envy chirped who was now standing right in front the Blond leaving a little gap between them. Envy grabbed each end of the towel with one hand before making a quick back and forth motion with the towel teasing Ed's already half erected member. Twitch with the hard quick rubbing from the towel moans couldn't be suppressed completely.

"Ah- wait Envy d-don't I'm g-g-gonna lose- AH!" Ed pushed both of his hands on Envy's shoulders clasping hard as the palmtree was kneeling and hunched over before the towel travelled down his legs and then back all the way up his head completely drying Ed from head to toe.

"There all dry. Now you better get changed fast because you apparently didn't wake up the first time Al called." Envy chirped as he stood up and walked out the room leaving a very painfully hard and confused blond in the bathroom. As Envy descended down the stairs he hear the Chibi yell out his name obviously not appreciating the incompletion his…aid. Envy decided to go back into the kitch and wait for Ed there would be sensible, there was that but also with his brother down here making Ed would murder him right in front of him leaving a witness.

"Was that Nii-san I heard just then?" Al cocked his head to side when he noticed Envy's presence again sitting at the table.

"Huh? Oh, well that was him jst quickly _thanking _me as I left before he had the chance." '_Yeah…that's why."_

"Wow! Nii-san isn't usually always this polite, you must be good friends. I made some Bagels, you're welcome to have some if you wish." Al placed the plate of hot, fresh bagels in front of him smiling politely at him before turning and going the dishes again.

'_Geeze, is this kid always polite…his names Al right? Something like that. What the hell?' _Envy had carelesslyscanned the boy when he noticed the chunky metal prosthetic leg. "Hey Ki- I mean Al, whats with your leg?" Envy bluntly questioned as he nibbled at the end of a Bagel hanging out his mouth carelessly.

"Hm?" Al turned around giving Envy his complete attention again and glanced down to where Envy had nudged his head towards. "You mean my leg?"

"Well, yeah. Unless you're uncomfortable talking about it then it's cool." Envy shrugged nonchalantly face resting on his palm as Al walked over and sat in the chair opposite to Envy.

"Nii-san and I were in a car crash when we were young. My leg was completely wrecked from the crash and was amputated. Life became hard after that…mum was already really sick while I was still recovering so instead of ever being selfish or worried for her own health she made sure I was always provided. Always there for me…always there for us. But she died, collapse on the kitchen floor. Ed blames mother's death on our father. As he was always out on business trips or science exhibitions. Never there to be the one to care for her but because she died father has to bring us along with work and go to the nearest school in the area. He said we were settling down here for a while so maybe long enough for brother to graduate and go to some science or Engineer college or something. He has scholarships for everywhere as Ed had invented the metal leg you see today. He calls is 'Auto Mail' which is like a living leg connected to nerves so it moves and bends the same way. Ed is trying to build a more slick, lighter version which will work better and maybe be able to franchise it other people who have lost a leg or arm so they can function and live in society normal. But he says before he plans on doing anything drastic he's getting us away from this basterd so we can be a real family." Al let out a half-hearted chuckle at the end of his monologue as he stared up at Envy expectantly whose face hadn't wavered from being normal with a hint of interest.

"Sounds tough, I know what it's like to have a horrible busy parent. Dante's the worst more worried about running her business that as soon as Sloth was old and responsible enough she just left it to her to care for us even though she had just started applying for college. But I prefer Sloth any day then that bitch you hearing me Tincan." Envy lifted up his bagel again after a long pause taking a bite out of his bagel replying with his mouth still full but bot bothered by manners in the least.

Al only stared at envy with interest wide eyes before finally speaking up. "Tincan…?"

Envy only nodded to his leg again as if the only explanation needed. "You should he my nick-names for your 'Nii-san'. I call him Chibi, pipsqueak I'm thinking of also along the lines of shortstack and the others already get a cracker (1) out of him already so, hey, Tincan do you know any good ones that flare up your brother?" Envy asked normally but then raised an eyebrow as the younger Elric only stared up in fixation then a goofy smile spreading across face. "You okay Tincan?" The smile only grew more as the nickname was mentioned again.

"Y-You gave me a nick-name with no regards to my feelings as if I was a normal person." Al breathed as he was still staring fixated at the teen that was growing a little uncomfortable.

"Um, aren't you a normal person? I mean if you think your weird I mean you obviously have not notice that I look like a walking…p-palmtree that needs a serious tan. If anything the only thing weird about you is how ex-ordinary your cooking is for a kid you are. Makes Lust's tasted like shit." Envy had struggled to compare himself to a palmtree and had gritted it out buy mumbled the last part about his sisters cooking as if only for him to really hear but Al had catched it anyway and nothing could make feel more wonderful then that moment.

Ed had finally joined the two in kitchen a little freaking to see his brother admiring Envy with big sparkling eyes but chose to ignore it any way to charge at Envy who looked freaked by Al's expression as Al had a new bagel on the plate. _'You're dead Envy!' _But every tiny fibre of Ed's body that wanted to scream at Envy till his throat was horsed died when Envy had the nerve to actually notice his presence and give him the most smug, seductive smirk of his life. Envy watched as Ed cowered under his glaze pleased with the result.

'_This is the best morning ever.'_

'_This is the fucking worst morning ever!'_

Envy barged opened the Cafeteria doors heads turning as he stalked to through to meet up with Buck and the others glaring at any living sole that dared to look, stand or breathe near the furious teen. _'Just as I thought, Ed the golden Boy is just a hypercritic snob too good for anything! I can't believe I actually thought that he was in the slightest-'_

Envy would have finished his angered rant within himself when some (suicidal) stray soul had actually been too ignorant or oblivious and had not already dived for cover like most frightened students. Envy was about to scream at the dumbass when said dumbass had beaten him to it.

"Oi, watch where you're going dumb- Oh, Envy what a pleasure running into you again." Envy couldn't control the visible twitch and the vein that developed when he saw no other then Russel had turned to face the irritated teen.

"Russel do you wanna fucking have to do sign langue out of your mouth with the fist I'm gonna shove up your ass if you don't move out of my way right now!" Envy growled as he fisted the smug blond's shirt to bring his closer to face to face.

"….Envy, Envy, Envy. Why so hostile, I mean this is already the second time between you and me." The cowering blond suddenly gain boldness to slur a smug response knowing it would cause displeasure from Envy who gritted his teeth infuriation.

"I'm gonna make you ugly b-" Though Envy's fist had never made it to colliding with Rusels face when a voice had boomed through the air.

"ENVY!"

Envy turned in displeasure to see who he could only guess who the voice came from, the principle, Roy Mustang. The first thing he noticed about the tall, dark, handsome man (but he had only heard that from stupid gushing girls around the school…) that he was pissed as he strode over to them quickly. But they had both underestimated something each other. Roy had actually thought that because Envy had seen him he would withhold the attack on the smartass boy but was wrong as he took his stance again ready to beat him again but Envy had underestimated how quick Roy could walk as he had already mange to pull the teens apart before the blow struck. "Roy what a pleasure seeing you again, did you get a haircut?"

Roy rolled his eyes at Russel's old kiss-up routine, completely predictable for the teen. He struggled containing the enraged teen as he struggled against the man's hold on his collar and sleeve. Even though Envy could be a pain in the ass, smart-alec it was better than a sneaky, snobbish, kiss-ass, suck up he'd prefer Envy any day (didn't mean they liked each other, despise actually, but more of a common enemy situation). Maybe even better than the loud, blond, runt from before…probably not.

"Hey, fucking Flaming Pony, what do you think you're doing!" Roy could only roll his eyes again.

"Envy I have no time for this I have to meet with Mrs Armstrong about the new school production and I do not want to keep her waiting." Both parties shudder reminiscing their personal experiences with the terrifying woman.

"Well since you're so busy there's no point punishing m-",Envy turning and tried tip toeing away nonchalantly but Roys grip on his collar didn't waver.

"Oh-no you are coming with me and are going to wait until the meeting is over and I can deal out a punishment. You too Russ-Russel?" Roy turned back to face the other teen to find him missing. He had probably sneaked away while Envy and Roy had been down each other's throats. _'Sneaky coward snake' _They both bitterly thought in unison, Roy remembering he had already wasted enough time dragged the brooding teen to his office.

* * *

**Thats all for me but with reviews I might be able to update in a week...actually probably shorter but it depends on you! (Also did you think the shower scene was a little too SAWCY~ ;3)**

**BYE~!**


	9. Chapter 9: Auditions to Hell Begin

**HI EVERYONE!**

**I know what your all thinking... I'm alive and havent died so the only reason I haven't update must because she's a complete BITCH!...well that was way of putting but true. T_T. I'm so SORRY! Please FORGIVE ME! DX  
SO here you go with no more delay the next chapter where the story plot will start to unfold. TADA!**"Roy your late!" The blond, furious woman roared at the cowering man. Hiding behind his stack of papers as his only, and pathetic, defence mechanism.

* * *

"W-w-wait Olivier, I-I mean Mrs Armstrong. It's not my fault I ran into some _trouble _on my way here, you see-"

"_WHAT_ could be _so _important that you made me sit here an wai-!" But before the woman could lay her hands on the petrified man, a crash heard from outside the principle office followed by muffled murmur through the door. _"I didn't break it, it fell on its own! It wanted to die cause how fugly it was!... IS THAT A FUCKING GUN!"_

"….Envy?"

"Yup.", Olivier's rage set aside she calmly sat down at the principles desk, leaving Roy to sit in the only chair available for guests in front of his desk. _My desk! _But Roy being smart and not suicidal stayed quite as he couldn't afford a punch to the face to ruin his date with the History teacher, Havocs, girlfriend. "I don't know what to do with him. He just brings a pillow into detention with him for god's sake! I need something that will force him to concentrate so he won't just sleep through it but something he will really hate all in one. But there is no such thing!" The man rubbed his temples, sighing frustratingly as he tried to rack up ideas.

"Hm, you know…with this new production I was worried that we might not get enough male students auditioning. I think I could make some room, you know, after his audition of course." It took a couple of seconds for the young principle to figure out the drama director's implication but soon mimicked the evil smile the woman was holding.

* * *

"So he just dismissed you like that. Nothing, nothing at all."

"I know Buck he just told me to get out of his sight an-"After Envy had been dismissed to leave the office, he had travelled to homeroom to tell how he got out of nearly starting a fight without any consequences… until the homeroom bell rang and the morning notice started.

"_Attention student body, I would like to start the second day of the new school year by informing all our outgoing, talented students that at half past three we will be holding auditions for the school production of Romeo and Juliet. Any students interested you are welcome to come even if you feel your calling is on the stage acting or back stage producing, come along. Except for you Envy this call is to inform you that if you're not down there today you will never have a social life again by how much detention your gonna have. Also you better manage to get a good part cause your family have also been inform that you will be auditioning which they quote 'YAY! How nice to finally not to be called by the school about Envy scarring some kid as usual, you can count on me that Envy will be there like it or not' unquote. Heh hehe…. Like you actually thought you wouldn't get any punishment. HA! That is all."_

"….Okay now this is the fucking worst morning of all history."

"Well that was unlucky."

* * *

"Well that sure was lucky! Now I know where to find Envy and apologize. Better think what I should say." Ed said mainly to himself as everyone around him where a little put off by the strange short blond walked down the halls to homeroom mumbling to himself.

The bell had rang some time ago signalling that it was time to leave other than the few students that's did remain behind for auditions that's afternoon. As Ed had expected Envy had been trying to avoid him all of today during classes and lunch. Ed had vented to the girls as Envy had been using the guys to avoid him much as possible. (I mean how are you able to apologize to someone when they, literally, throw Scar at you) Winry and Rose were also staying behind to audition as well as Buck, guess which wrench wield blond girlfriend compelled him to do that. Nick also stayed behind but to offer service behind scenes. Winry had told Buck and Nick to leave Envy long enough so Ed could apologize to him as they also felt it was stupid for them to fight. That and Scar nearly broke his Neck when he was hurled in the way of Ed's approach (they didn't exactly wanted to be next).

Now it seemed that the only problem no in the way that he couldn't find the school Auditorium! Was it too hard to just do it in the gym, at least he knew where that was. So now he's left to wander the empty school halls until someone found him before he was locked inside and left to rot for an eternity-!

"What do you think you're doing?" Ed nearly jumped out of his skin at the intruding voice behind him seeing a tall, well poised woman frowning at him, her…eye narrowed. "Are you here to audition?"

"Well actually I'm kinda lost, I'm new so I don't know where the school Auditorium is but I'm actually not here to audition. I just need to talk to a friend whose actually will be here auditioning so-"

"I am running a theatre production. Not a place so you can just socialize with your friends so you're not allowed to utter one word in my theatre until you have auditioned your heart out for a part you so desperately want then you may _talk _to your friend!"

"B-b-but-" Before Ed could make his plea the woman grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the Auditorium as he struggled against her tight grip. _'Ugh I'm gonna need to get my ear removed if it keeps taking any more assault!'_

"SHUT IT BRATS!" Oliver Armstrong burst through the door all murmurs of students in the Auditorium silence in fear as the woman, who seemed more aggravated then normal stormed onto the stage bringing along a blond chibi with her. One student in particular, Envy, recognised the flailing, suffering, blond immediately not knowing if to run- I mean tactical retreat or tell the bitch off for touching _his _property! '_What the hell chibi…'_

As his friends surrounding Envy sweat dropped as it answered there unspoken unison question of where Ed was. '_How is that apologizing to Envy if he's killed first?' _

Roy sighed; he had already handed out the sample scripts to the kids and had been waiting in the seats ever since ready to help with the casting, but now was regretting it bitterly. "I don't have all day to waste so one by one you get up here, name and grade for us to record. Then tell me if you wanted to help behind scenes or audition for what role your interest and act your best. So whichever of you brats wants to go up first better-!" The woman relinquished her hold on his ear dropping to the teen as she continued to instruct the students but was stopped when Ed had been lifting himself off the ground when he noticed the stunned palmtree at the back of the theatre.

"ENVY! Hey, Envy I- Ugh! "A heavy boot pushed Ed back down to the ground silencing him.

"Hey! I told you no talking!" Armstrong barked down at him realising his existence again, annoyed being interrupted.

"I-I know but- Ah!" Ed forced himself up even with the heavy weight on him but his efforts in vain as he was pushed back down to the floor silencing him again.

"Can you sto- Eh! I'm serious do- Ah! O-Okay that's starting to really hur- OW! But-Ow-I just-Ah-think-YEOW! Okay I'll be quiet… **AGH!**"

"Well since you seem so eager to talk you will be my first victim." Olivier step off the battered teen, hoping off the stage to join Roy in the seat aisles, pulling out a clipboard and pen ready. Ed pulled himself off the ground dusting himself off as he tried to stretch his back to normal properties.

"Um, don't you mean volunteer?"

"No." Oliver threw Ed script smacking him in the face. "Stop talking already and just read or so help me-!"

"-Eeep!"

* * *

**SO there you go and thankyou so much cause you guys inspire me. ****So I feel truely awful that I had let you guys down by delaying with posts but I must leave you for now to only hope the next update is not too far off.  
I hope this chapter is easy to read and you enjoyed it. I hope it made you LOL.**

**BYE~**


	10. Chapter 10: Auditions to Hell got Worse

**Hi Guys**

**I took way too long and this is too short to even apoligize for it. I wrote this and updated a long while ago but my compture got wiped and being the dick head I am I forgot to back my files up. So here it is I sorry.**

* * *

Envy hated to admit it. No, he really hated to admit it. He had always hated giving complements or acknowledgement to people as they were undeserving or attention whores most people are in the world. However he could not deny that the Chibi…. was good. No, he was amazing. For someone who was quivering in fear like a small kitten a few seconds ago was doing spectacular at capturing the masculinity and dominance of Romeo. Though Envy could not hold back the amused smirk of chibi being a 'dominant'.

When Ed had finished reading and stepped off the stage trying best to avoid the few swooning girls blocking him to his goal, Envy had already snuck on stage to audition. As Envy was about to begin Edward had tried to step on the stage and grab him before he hid again, but Mrs Armstrong had very precision aim that effectively stopped that plan. The act had also landed Ed to seat next to Mrs Armstrong for the duration of the auditions; Envy couldn't be more relieved by the action.

"Okay brats that's everyone so I'll be handing out parts and script today cause I hate wasting time and-"

"Wait so we're not going to even talk about how gets what parts, then why did I even have to be here to watch auditions then!" One brave and stupid Principle Mustang objected only receive a piercing glare from Mrs Armstrong killing anymore outburst against her.

"Anyway so the parts of the play and back stage hands goes on like this." Mrs Armstrong started calling names out one by one of who was doing what. Count Paris was to be played by Russel, Lady Capulet by Winry, cousin Tybalt by Nick, Backstage hand Buck and Barry, and make up and costume Rose and Rachell. Mrs Armstrong obviously trying to build up the tension (and despair) in the room by leaving the main characters to end of the long, agonizing list. "And finally Role of Romeo and Juliet goes to…. Edward and Envy. Here are you're scripts." Mrs Armstrong waved the final two scripts in the boys faces but neither moved to grabbed it. No one around could move. The only movement was of the shake of Roy Mustang's shoulders holding in his laughter.

"…You're joking." Envy said first to snap out of the shock.

"Do I ever joke Envy."

"Parents would never agree-"

"Actually with rise of open homosexuality the state school board has asked to put a bit more attention to this matter to lighten tension and hopefully raise children in more understanding then ignorance." Mrs Armstrong retorted quickly growing tired having to explain herself to a child, an ill-mannered one at that.

"I am not wearing tights lady!"

"Well that's good since you're the one wearing the dress, Ed's Romeo."

"No, NO WAY IN HELL AM I-!"

"Graduting this year! You've missed so many days of school that without this extra-curricular you won't be leaving us anytime soon and we know you can't afford another year here Envy which I would make hell!" Mrs Armstrong's face split into a wolfish grin knowing she had Envy beat, especially since he was now silent.

"Well I don't have to it." All attention turned to Ed having finally spoken in the argument.

"Just because Envy can't back out being Juliet it doesn't make me have to be Romeo. I'm fine with detention, hell even all weekend detentions." Ed stubbornly crossed his arm over his chest not noticing the slight hurt in Envy's eye's that turned quickly into anger. _'Oh, he did not just reject __**me**__…. Fucking hell what's wrong with me."_

"Fine I don't have beef with you anymore pipsqueak, anyway I had made Russel your replacement and he also wants the extra credit for his scholarship so no-one could back out anymore."

...

"NOOOOOO! THE CHIBII WILL DO IT!"

"What, Envy I am no-" Before Ed could protest against Envy's outburst he was quickly dragged behind a background set. "What are you-!"

"You are doing it!" Envy grabbed Ed by the scruff violently in a hushed snarl.

"what? No, no I won't! Anyway weren't you angry at me a second ago."

"Yea well I'm willing to forgive everything you've done if you just do this **one thing! **Can you stop being so self-absorb and help me.**"**

"What, Everything I've done. I admit I said one stupid thing this morning I but what else have I done I need forgiveness for."

"**HOW ABOUT THE FACT YOU, A STRANGER AT THE TIME, TACKELED AND KISSED ME!" **Envy's voice erupted as he push Ed violently against the set to only have both fall back and reveal the two to a stunned group. The air in the room was tense as Ed moved slowly off the ground and recorrected his collar before hastily left the room his redden face down avoiding eye contact with anyone.

'_Somehow I think this is going to bite me in the ass.'_


	11. Chapter 11: Rehearsal of Hell

_"One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." The stage lights from above made his emerald hair glisten and his pale skin look flawless._

_"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" His eye's burn brightly with a deep passion and his lips perfectly-_

Edward awoke startled and sweating. What the hell was that? He looked around, the bright red numbers on his alarm mocking him. 3:47am. He sat for a minute wondering why he was all out of breath. Looking down a realizing the front of his boxers where wet. Wait a minute that dream wasn't even sexual! How could it even make him come like that, especially since it was about another boy. It was only a recount of Envy's audition; he read the lines for Romeo and still ended up as Juliet. He went and cleaned himself up, although alone he felt a creeping red sensation over his cheeks. He shook his head promising himself it would never happen again, besides it couldn't, he wasn't gay. At least not for Envy anyway.

That day at school went the same until this time it happened in class. He had just gotten done throwing some nerd into the dumpster and felt tired, he hated to admit it but he had been so stressed that Ed was going to back out the as his position as Romeo he slept uneasy. So deciding maybe it was time to return to class for a while, he did. A couple kids looked surprised seeing as though he never came to class, especially since Edward was in the same class to. After what happened yesterday and news spread like wild fire it was obvious they avoided each other like the plague, they had ran into each other in the hall for a split second and a vicious fight broke out, it took Hawkeye to rip out her pistol to split them. For a moment a flicker of fear crossed Ed's face but then realization that if Envy did decide to do any assaulting he'd be stopped. His stomach dropped when he realized the only seat left was the one by Ed, he groaned. "Ha! Looks like the two lovers have kiss and made up-" The random idiot's call was cut when Nick sitting behind him threw a book at his head. The idiot turned to go off at the boy but when he saw Winry sitting next to the assaulter pointing back at Envy, well…. let's just say Envy would have done something a lot worse the a book to the head.

As the teacher went on about something called Logarithm or something, he put his headphones in turned on his loudest song. He laid back and struggled to keep his eyes open. The music from the song, was surprisingly soothing as his thoughts and feelings felt they were being drowned by lyrics. He looked over at Ed who was jotting down notes furiously. His expression was slightly determined to get all the words down that the teacher spewed out. This was going to be a awkward first play rehearsal, Envy would skip out but Mustang and Lust made certain escape was impossible. Not to mention after the fight Hawkeye has been following, figures Mustang send his lap dog to watch me.

"Okay, guys!" Mrs Armstrong ordered from her place in the audience. "We're going to take it from Act II, Scene 3. I need to see Ed and Envy on stage."

It had taken half an hour to finally get into the actual rehearsal as kicking down doors and dragging a flailing Edward from his home takes a while but the tension. At their director's command, Envy and Edward they reluctantly unclenched their fists and disentangled their limbs. They had spent their ten minute break in the back of the auditorium, eating knuckle sandwiches. The director had rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"You limbered up Envy?"

Envy gave Russell a snarl at his cocky smirk. "I'm always limbered up, Russell. Just hand me my damn script."

The rehearsal went reassembly well after that though it was difficult to get the boys to even stand 2 feet of each other. After the rehearsal Armstrong cornered the boys saying the better sought this problem by the end of weekend or there'd be hell to pay.

Edward found Envy standing outside of the theater building, a lit cigarette in his hand. He was leaning against the outer wall with on foot flat against it. He didn't even look up when Edward came out. Edward was tempted to keep moving but he thought he should at least talk to Envy since fist aren't always the best way of communication. His liver didn't think it could take another beating.

"Did that make you feel better?" Edward asked bitterly. "Humiliating me." Edward emulated Envy's pose – minus the cigarette – and folded his arms.

The question was met with a tense silence. Envy took a deep inhale on the cigarette, letting it out in a slow, steady stream. "No," he admitted, "it didn't."

"I didn't deserve that."

"I know." Envy pushed himself away from the wall and took a last drag on his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and smashing his heel against it to put it out. It was clear that Envy didn't have any more to really say on the subject and wanted to leave.

"Today would have been pure hell if it wasn't for Russell and his friends." Edward muttered to himself quietly not expecting Envy to have heard him but clearly did when he halted and pushed the boy against the wall, corning him.

"What did he say to you!"

"What, nothing he just kept me company when Winry or the other were unavailable. What's gotten into you? I'm actually going over to his place tomorrow-"

"No! You're not allowed to be near him especially go to his place! You're coming to my place tomorrow to make sure he's nowhere near you.

Without a word, he pulled the door open, allowing Edward to walk out before him, and followed in behind him. When Edward turned to question Envy more he found the pale teen had just… disappeared.

_I think this whole thing is going to get worse before it gets better._


	12. Chapter 12: Showers Are So Tempting

'_Sigh, I must freaking crazy….'_

Ed stood in front of the large towering house is distain, as after a long uneasy night of sleep Saturday final arrived. The Saturday when Ed would be going over to Envy's house. Though he had actually been over before but he didn't remembered too much of it cause he was unconscious most of the time. Ed had considered not going but he knew Envy would most probably hunt him down, crazy is another word for fucking determined! The only good Ed could see in this situation was that he could finally get some answers about Envy problem with Russel.

"Are you just going to stand there all day cutie~!"

"Wha-!" Ed snapped out of his thoughts to see Lust waving at him from her Mail box holding a newspaper. "Oh. Hi, um…. L-Lust! How are you?" But after the words left his mouth he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Awww, you remembered me! How am I, How are you? Last time I saw you mean, old Envy did a number on you. You poor sweet thing!" Ed might have enjoyed the hug but the only problem was with Lust's obvious height difference it left the blonds head only the one choice of being smothered by her ample chest. It did not help his predicament that it seemed Lust had only just woken up so was only wearing what Ed believed was Lingerie and a low tie gown.

"Yo Lust what the hell!"

"Morning Envy, your cute friend Ed came to visit, isn't that nice!"

"All I see is a pipsqueak body with no head." Envy called walking over the two idiots making a commotion on his front lawn.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?"_ Ed yelled quickly losing the little oxygen he had left that it still only came out as muffled nonsense by Lust breasts.

"Do you mind releasing the Chibi before I snap your arms." Lust quickly withdrew her arms from holding Ed to her side in a defensive potion that Ed, without the support or Lust holding him up, fell backwards on the wet grass gasping for air. "Get up Chibi, I don't know about you but I'm going back inside for some of Lust's breakfast." Envy out stretched a hand that Ed took to pull himself up.

"Oh no, the cooking!" Lust squealed running back into the house to save the forgotten breakfast she had started making before going out to 'quickly' fetch the mail, with Ed and Envy following slowly behind.

"I'm surprised pipsqueak I thought you'd be too chicken shit to show up and I would have to hunt ya down."

"That's exactly what I thought so I decided to save use all the trouble, hm." Ed mumbled just loud enough he knew Envy probably heard as he followed him into the kitchen and proceeded to take a seat next to the unfazed, emerald teen.

"Wrath, Pancakes are done!" Loud footsteps were heard descending from the floor above as Wrath and were seen racing down the stairs with following slowly behind.

"Ha I beat you here first Wrath so it means the extra Pancake is mine!" Greed triumphally bragged as he sat at the table across from Envy paying no notice to the extra guest.

"That's not fair you trip me at the front of the stairs, I should get the pancake since you could've killed me!" Wrath squealed taking a seat next to Greed across from Ed also ignoring his presence.

"Well it doesn't matter who committed attempted murder on who the extra pancake today is going to cutie pie Ed." Lust hummed as she started setting out plates and pancakes out amongst everyone with sloth only joining at the end of the table, next to Envy and Greed, now.

"Um you really don't have to Lust I had a quick bite this morning already."

"Woah, didn't see you their little man (twitch), no need to be modest, Lust's pancakes are awesome! Once you have some of Lusts cooking you won't think of food the same way." Greed laughed stuffing his face with pancakes smothered in syrup as everyone started eating more sensibly.

"This. Is…. Amazing!"

"Our brother Gluttony actually taught me, he's in Paris right now, has his own restaurant." Lust giggled as conversation started over the table. Mainly Wrath excitingly ranting about what happened this week with a mouth full of Pancake.

"Were going to my room, come on Ed."

'_T-This is actually pretty….normal.'_

The two teens had spent most of the early day playing games in Envy's room leaving to go down for some lunch prepared by Lust. Afterwards they had organised a small footy game with Greed and Wrath with Lust and sloth watching from the sidelines. Though they had both jumped up and joined the game that soon enough the competitive game of masculinity, no-one was following the rules any but just having fun. But this was different then what Ed was used to it was more… special. Family. Ed and Al have always looked to each other as family but being here with Envy's family reminded Ed of the time his mother was alive and his dad was always around, a whole family. _'Envy's family is so opening and kind… what the hell is wrong with Envy.'_

"Thanks for dinner Lust that the best lasagne I ever had."

"Do you want me to bring you a towel or did you bring your own."

"I left so early this morning I forgot about bringing a towel, sorry."

"It's okay sweetie, I'll just leave you one while you're in the shower." Lust chirped happily as she started stacking the used dishes in the dish washing machine as Ed ascended up the stairs to Envy's room. Ed walked into the room to grab his bag with his things when he heard the sound of Envy's Laptop close and turn towards him.

"Hey Envy I'm just going for a quick shower."

"So is that an invitation Chibi?" Envy snickered when he saw the Chibi's face flush and started to walk over to where he stood.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you, we're two guys, t-that's disgusting!" Ed stuttered but soon once again regreting his choice of wording.

"Ed I-."

"IM NOT A HOMOPHOB!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, please don't be angry, I don't want to get into another fight because last time-", Ed stopped his rambling when Envy preoccupied his lips with his own.

"Oi, can you shut the fuck up so I can tell you I like you. I especially liked you before Russel so I would really like it if you'd stop even talking to him."

"What, no!" Ed pushed Envy back that the was at least a foot of space between them.

"No to… you liking me back?"

"No, what? Shut up! I want to know what the hell is the deal with you and Russel! Are you just saying this cause you think Russel likes me."

"I told you I liked you first and he probably is just around you just to mess with me. He's a rotten guy who only looks out for himself and doesn't have one caring, sympathetic bone in his fucking body. He seems all sugar, spices and everything fucking nice but a sniffingly, coward bitch."

"Well no resentment there, but why should I really take your word, cause from what I've seen Russel is nice to me and you're fucking crazy!" Envy and Ed stared each other down, the atmosphere so thick you could cut through it. Envy imagined a couple of Ed's reactions to being told that he liked him and this wasn't exactly what he imagined.

"I and Russel…"

"What you're mumbling?"

"I and Russel used to…"

"I still can't-"

"I and Russel used to date, goddammit! There are you happy!"

"So did you guys have a messy breakup."

"If you call a messy breakup him hitting me and then… Never mind, Ed, I know this is probably not the type of situation or after what's been happening lately to be tell you I like you but I hate messing around. It was fun playing with you at first but lately well… yeah stuff." Envy rubbed the back of his neck looking anywhere but Ed's eye's.

"Fine I don't think you would exactly lie about something like that and I can't deny that maybe feelings could be _neutral _but it's just being…. g-gay is um…."

"Most of the school already gossips about you being gay."

"I don't care what they think. It's the being with another _*cough* _male is uhh-."

"You mean the gay butt sex?" Envy snicker at Ed's flustering. "Well, I don't really know you well so I guess I have no choice but to date you and teach you along the way hm." Ed didn't think she could flush anymore at the smirk Envy was giving him as he approached him closer. "I mean, you still need that shower, hmm?"

So you decide if the next chapter will be a tad lemony or just a nice, clean shower, ha. The choice is yours because I really don't know what to do. They have only just _started _dating I guess but it wouldn't be the first naughty thing they've done to but I just don't know. I can't decide so I need your help.

Bye


End file.
